


Plan Z

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: writerverse, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s05e19 Judgment Day (Part 2), Everybody Lives, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Mission Fic, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva bursts into the decrepit building not a moment too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Z

**Author's Note:**

> Writerverse challenge #6 : Drabble Tree  
> femslash100 drabble tag #6: Jenny/Ziva: Safety   
> ncis_drabble #360: Holding On

Ziva curls over her, pressing her own shirt against Jenny's chest. The door creaks open, and Ziva launches herself upright, gun at the ready.

"Just me, ninja," comes Tony's voice, soft, frightful, but sturdy.

"B team and ambulance are en route."

 _Safe._ They were _safe._

Ziva nods, and kneels again, murmuring sweet nothings Jenny can't quite make out; the two agents hoist Jenny up from the floor. Tony gasps at Jenny's wounds; Ziva sighs; Jenny hears a siren in the distance.

"Should we exit the building, Director?" Tony asks; Jenny's entirely too exhausted for an eyeroll.

"It's worth a try."


End file.
